The purpose of this research is to describe how mothers of toddlers attain confidence, determine the relationship between maternal confidence and the quality of mother-toddler interaction, and test a videotape intervention technique for increasing maternal confidence and the quality of mother-toddler interaction. While the significance of maternal confidence in promoting the mental health of mothers and young children has been documented, the construct remains poorly understood. The rationale for this project lies in the need to understand the clinical utility of maternal confidence and determine if it is sensitive to nursing intervention. The specific aims of Phse 1 are to 1) test a proposed theoretical causal model for how mothers of toddlers attain confidence, 2) test the stability of the model from 12 months to 36 months of the child's age, 3) use residual analysis to identify an alternative model if the proposed model is rejected, and 4) determine if maternal confidence is a valid predictor of observed quality of mother- toddler interaction. A sample of 100 mothers of one-year-olds (Cohort 1) and 100 mothers of two-year olds (Cohort 2) will be studied using a longitudinal-sequential design. Variables in the proposed model are maternal confidence, perceived support from family and friends, marital satisfaction, perceived difficult toddler temperament, maternal anxiety, and maternal depressiev symptomatology. Data will be analyzed using a LISREL VI computer program, residual analysis, and multivariate regression analysis. The specific aims of Phase 2 are to 1) develop a videotape intervention based on the theoretical causal model derived in Phase 1 (Pilot Stage) and 2) test the effectiveness of the videotape intervention fo increasing maternal confidence and the quality of observed mother-toddler interactions and decreasing maternal depressive symptomatology using an experimental design (Testing Stage). This intervention will be unique in that the videotape will be of the subject with her toddler and mothers will serve as their own models of positive interactive behavior. Twenty mothers of toddlers will participate in the Pilot Stage and 76 mothers of toddlers will participate in the Testing Stage. Data will be analyzed using repeated measures MANOVA.